metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Capsule
An Energy Capsule is an item in the ''Metroid'' series that replenishes the energy of Samus's Power Suit. They appear as floating orbs and can be collected by touching them, using the tractor beam (''Metroid Prime'' series), or they automatically touch Samus (Metroid: Samus Returns only). Energy Capsules are released by killed enemies and the various storage containers of the game worlds. The amount of energy restored when collecting a capsule depends on its type, which is usually indicated by its color or size; and in different games, different colors restore different amounts, as follows: *''Metroid: White with a flashing red and blue ring around it. Can replenish 5, 20 or 30 energy depending on the enemy. *Metroid II: Return of Samus: White with a black outline. Small or large, replenishing 5 and 20 units of energy respectively. *Super Metroid: Purple, in either a small or large size, replenishing 5 and 20 units of energy respectively. **In the manual, these are referred to as the '''Energy Ball' and Big Energy Ball. *''Metroid Fusion: No capsules present. Yellow X restore 10 energy, Red X restore 500 energy, and Blue X, upon the acquisition of the Varia Suit upgrade, restore 30 energy. *Metroid: Zero Mission: Purple, in either a small or large size, replenishing 5 and 20 units of energy respectively. *Metroid Prime Hunters: '''Purple Orb' or Small Energy restores 30, Blue Orb or Medium Energy 60, and Yellow Orb or Large Energy 100. *''Metroid Prime: Purple restores 10, red 20, yellow 100. *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: '''Purple orbs' restore 10, Red orbs 30, blue 50, yellow 100 *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: Again, purple restores 10, red 25, blue 50, yellow 100. (There are also Phazon versions matching the same colors and amounts. Small Anti-Phazon Unit: -25 (reduces corruption); Large Anti-Phazon Unit: -50.) *Metroid: Other M: No capsules present. Instead, there is a technique called Concentration that can be performed when low on energy. *Metroid: Samus Returns: Purple, in either a small or large size, replenishing 10 and 25 units of energy respectively. Generally, capsules that restore more energy are more likely to be released when Samus's suit is low on power. Official data Logbook entries Metroid Prime Metroid Prime Hunters Metroid: Samus Returns'' manual "Restores some of Samus's energy. :*''There are large and small variants that restore your energy by different amounts."'' Trivia *In the ''Super Metroid'' comic, during a Space Pirate ambush, Armstrong Houston throws Samus an Energy Capsule to refill her health. He explained that he gave it to her because it "wouldn't have done any good for him", indicating his armor cannot repair damage with energy. In the manga, the strips She Finds a Small O and She Finds a Big O feature Samus killing a Geemer, with an Energy Capsule being left behind. Samus admires its roundness before trying to touch it, but it disappears. Gallery File:Energy capsule original.gif|An Energy Capsule in the original Metroid. File:Small energy capsule mp1.png|Small Energy. Small Energy Scan Images Dolphin HD.jpg|Small Energy capsule scan in Metroid Prime. File:Lg energy capsule mp1.png|Large Energy. Large Energy Scan image Dolphin HD.jpg|Large Energy scan in Metroid Prime. File:Ultra energy capsule mp1.png|Ultra Energy. File:Ultra_energy_scan_dolphin_hd.jpg|Ultra Energy capsule scan in Metroid Prime. File:Energy capsule zm2.gif|A larger Energy Capsule in Zero Mission. File:Img03.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Small energy unit mp3.png|Small Energy Unit in Corruption. File:Medium energy mp3.png|Medium Energy Unit. File:Large energy mp3.png|Large Energy Unit. File:Ultra energy mp3.png|Ultra Energy Unit. File:EnergyUnitScan.png|''Corruption'' scan images ru:Энергетическая Капсула Category:Pick-Ups Category:Research Category:Equipment